Shawn's Decision
by crazy-chica2
Summary: What happens when Shawn is forced to chose between two different people? *Its finished!!* R/R please!
1. Goodbye Angela...Again

Shawn's Decision  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World and have nothing to do with Disney or ABC, because if I did the show would still be on! (And the guys would have their shirts off a lot more often.) The only character I own in this story is Aria, a.k.a. Ari.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goodbye Angela.Again  
  
God I hate myself when I do this, thought Shawn Hunter as he sat up in the bed inside his new apartment. I have to cry about everything don't I? He wiped away his tears and looked at his wet hand in disgust, I am such a wuss. I'm glad Eric's asleep. Why did Angela have to leave? My God it has been a year, but she is supposed to come home soon. I wonder why she hasn't called lately? But do I even still love her? Of coarse I do, right? I love our memories together, but.  
  
As Shawn became more engrossed in his thoughts, he eventually decided he needed to write more of his poetry.  
  
Does she know  
  
That my confusion grows Each day I don't see her face Feel her wonderful embrace Absence makes the heart grow stronger they say But now that I haven't seen her in months, days  
  
I'm sure the saying is wrong  
  
It has been so long And I just feel abandoned Again  
  
And now I can't write worth a piece of crap, he thought while ripping the piece of paper into shreds. I wish Cory were here. He remembered how his best friend had been there for him through all of his screwed up life, and even though he had pushed him away plenty of times, Cory had always stayed by his side. Now he's married and living in another building with his wife Topanga. It wasn't as though Shawn didn't like Topanga, on the contrary, she was his best girl as a friend, but he still missed the way things were when it was Cory and him without Topanga always being there.  
  
Shawn then took two Tylenol and fell into an uneasy sleep. He dreamed about how things were when his father died, then saw Angela leaving him, and saw his father's face during the fatal heart attack that had killed him, and finally hearing the terrifying buzz of the heart monitor. Shawn opened his eyes and reached over to turn of him alarm clock realizing it wasn't the monitor's buzz he was hearing.  
  
He glanced at the clock, 8:30. Wasn't I supposed to do something today? Oh crap, coffee with Cory. He jumped out of bed and into the shower. How could I have forgotten? I'm supposed to be there in a half an hour. After Shawn got dressed, he went into his living room, and was surprised to see he had two new messages on his machine.  
  
" Hey Shawnie, this is Cory. I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be able to meet your for coffee at nine, I have to go to an interview about a summer job. Sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, but come over to my place around eleven, okay? Bye."  
  
Great, now Cory can't even find time for me. I really need to stop feeling sorry for myself. He sighed and his answering machine then resumed by playing the next message. "Shawn," came a nervous voice," this is Angela, and we need to talk. Call me back soon. Bye."  
  
Oh crap, that does not sound good at all, thought Shawn as he began dialing Angela's number.  
  
The phone rang about four times until Shawn finally heard a tired, "Hello?"  
  
Way to forget the time difference dumbass, Shawn scolded himself. "Hi, Angela? You said we needed to talk. I'm sorry I forgot about the time, its just I have a lot on my mind." he rambled on," So.what do we need to talk about?" he asked, though already knowing the answer.  
  
"Um.Shawn, I loved you, I really did, but I just think we drifted too far apart. I'm sorry if I sound lame but."  
  
" Angela.why?"  
  
" I'm going to stay in Europe, and I don't want to have a relationship this far apart anymore."  
  
"What? Why are you staying in Europe?" Shawn asked, completely flabbergasted. He had suspected her breaking up with him, but staying in Europe? He thought when she moved back to the States, they would resume their love, why, why was she doing this?  
  
"Shawn, I met someone else. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier."  
  
Shawn couldn't think of any other sensible thing to do, so he did the only thing his mind could consider. He hung up the phone.  
  
After he stood there a moment, waiting for the pain to settle in, he was surprised to feel only numbness. He had loved Angela, he was sure of that, but as he stood there feeling numb, he knew that he had been holding on to the relationship way too long. He had too much conflict through out the entire relationship to feel heartbroken again. He guessed his subconscious had known the bond between them had begun to fade when she left him almost a year ago.  
  
He started thinking about everything he and Angela had gone through, and that is when the ache of his heart set in. She had been there when his father died, her mother had abandoned her, just as his mother had done to him, and finally when she left him for Europe saying they should never to utter the word "goodbye." He thought, she just said it now though, didn't she? He knew just what to do, and that was to go straight back to sleep.  
  
When Shawn woke hours later, he instantly felt the need for a drink. He went outside for a taxi.  
  
"Can you take me to the closest bar?" Shawn asked the rather large driver.  
  
The man grunted, and Shawn took that as a yes, "Also could you tell me what  
  
time it is?" In his hurry to get out of his apartment, he had completely forgotten to check the clock.  
  
" Four-thirty," mumbled the driver.  
  
God we're never gonna get there with New York traffic. Though the traffic was bad, the bar was fairly close and the drive only took them fifteen minutes.  
  
Two hours later Shawn had consumed shots of tequila and vodka, and was drunk out of his mind.  
  
"Give me another vodka," he ordered the bartender.  
  
"Son, I think you've had enough," he replied noticing all the alcohol Shawn had taken that night.  
  
" I said give me another vodka."  
  
The bartender, who was used to blustering drunks, told Shawn to get out of his bar.  
  
Furious, Shawn left the place and started walking. He then saw the coffee place he was suppose to have met Cory that morning. Shawn had been there many times before, and the place was comfortable and right then he needed a cozy place to sit. He walked in, and since his vision was slightly blurring, didn't notice that a blonde woman with concern in her eyes was watching him. He was glad no one he knew was in there, he couldn't stand the thought of Cory seeing him drunk after what he had gone through in high school.  
  
Screw it, Shawn thought, I am twenty-one now and I'm legally allowed to have drinks! He bought a coffee, slurring his words badly, and found a cozy little place in the back of the room where he wouldn't be noticed. He then closed his eyes, and probably would have fallen asleep if the blonde women hadn't of come over to talk to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm f-fine," he stuttered.  
  
"I can tell," she muttered under her breath, "Scoot over."  
  
Shawn moved over to give her some room, and for the first time since he had sat down opened his eyes. "Oooh," he moaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the stranger . "The whole room is spinning," Shawn complained.  
  
"Close your eyes for awhile," she replied, "By the way, my name is Aria, Aria Stevens."  
  
"I'm Shawn Hunter," he told her, while his eyes were still closed.  
  
"Well, Shawn, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"  
  
"Lots of stuff, don't wanna talk 'bout it," he finally noticed himself slurring his words. "Come on tell me," Aria inquired," look, I'm a stranger in New York, what's the chance you'll even see me again?"  
  
Shawn thought the information over and even though he could not speak very well, began to tell her what happened in small sentences," first love, broke up, Angela in Europe with s-someone else, gone year with dad."  
  
"Okay.I'm guessing your first love, Angela, and you broke up a year after she went to Europe with her dad, and she is with someone new?"  
  
Shawn guffawed," You're good."  
  
"It's a talent," Aria stated pleasantly," but as for you, we need to get you back to your place so you can get some sleep."  
  
"Can't," Shawn declared," spent all my money on alcohol."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll pay for the cab." With that Shawn, being half-pulled by Aria, went outside into the cool, crisp night. She helped track down a cab and put him inside where he immediately passed out cold.  
  
"I knew that was gonna happen sometime soon," she muttered to herself," would have been nice if he told me where he lived first though." With that she climbed into the cab, trying to straighten the passed out Shawn. She had a certain feeling that his letting go of control went a bit deeper than his girlfriend breaking up with him, but she obviously couldn't ask him about it at the moment. "Sir, please take us to 5th street, the tallest building on the left."  
  
********************************* Please review this for me! Thanks! Tell me if you think I should keep going or not please. Oh I'm sorry if his thoughts we a little confusing, it wouldn't let the italics download. 


	2. Chubbies!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, I only wish I did.  
  
Note: Please review for me! Thanks. Also, in chapter one, I'm sorry that Shawn's a little OOC (thanks for your review though), and the poem got really screwed up when I put it on the web site. Also please keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction story, and its not that good but I'm trying to get better. Oh yeah, and I think Chubby moved to Iowa or somewhere around there, but its my story ( and I bent the facts a little bit.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Chubbies?!  
  
Oh my head, thought Shawn as he woke up the next morning. He then opened his eyes and his next immediate thought was where the hell am I? He was apparently sleeping on the couch in an apartment he had never seen before. He was surprised to see it was even smaller than his. He tried to remember what he had done the previous night and all he could come up with was a bar and a lot of booze. Just then he saw a woman walking out of the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her head apparently drying her hair  
  
"About time you woke up, you've been out for like fourteen hours," said the woman.  
  
Shawn stared at her," Um. sorry. but I have no idea who you are."  
  
The woman walked toward the couch," I didn't think you would," she smiled at him, "I ran into you at a coffee shop last night and I just couldn't let you pass out at a random place by yourself. I tried to get you back to your place, but you passed out in the cab before I found out where that was, so I brought you to mine."  
  
Shawn was still just stunned. Finally he stammered," Your haven't be in New York very long, have you?"  
  
The girl laughed, "Why no, actually, I just moved here from Kansas about two months ago. Anyway Shawn, since you clearly don't remember too much about last night, I'm Aria, but you can call me Ari. And since your definitely going to have a class-A hangover, I brought you these." She pointed to a bottle of extra strength Tylenol and some water lying on the desk by the couch; "also my bathroom is in there if you need it."  
  
This has got to be a dream, Shawn thought closing his eyes again, there is no way a woman I don't even know would have just brought me to her apartment when I was that drunk. I must have been a jerk to her last night.  
  
"What did I do last night?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Well I don't know what you did before I saw you in the coffee shop, except have a lot to drink, but once you got in there I started talking to you. You kept saying something about you and your girlfriend breaking up, that she was in Europe with someone else, and has been gone for a year."  
  
"Oh.yeah," Shawn answered slowly.  
  
"Um.Shawn, I really don't feel comfortable standing here in my bathrobe, so I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll be out in a sec. Help yourself to some food in the kitchen."  
  
"Whoa," Shawn thought out-loud, "this is.strange." Aria, he thought, that's a great name. I can't believe she let a complete stranger sleep in her apartment, I mean what if I was a criminal or something? She's a little on the naive side. Oh well seems nice.  
  
He flicked on the TV hearing" Hello, this is Eric Matthews with your weather," when she came out of her room wearing jeans and a small T-shirt. She had no make-up on and her hair was not brushed and still wet, but while Shawn looked at her for what seemed like the first time, he noticed she was extremely beautiful.  
  
"So," she said while sitting down on the coach next to him, "what else happened that made you want to get that drunk? " "Well I told you about Angela, right?" she nodded," well that's it."  
  
"Come on," she said with a sly face," you don't honestly think I'm going to believe that do you?"  
  
Shawn then looked into her deep green eyes, which held such a truthful look about them, he felt as though he had to tell her, " I guess I was just thinking about all the times she had been there for me."  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"Well, like when my," he looked away from her," when my dad died, the way both of our mothers took off when we were younger, and you know first loves are hard to get over, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a lesson I wouldn't like to go through again," she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes," but we get help from our friends, and we eventually get over it and move on. Do you have any friends in New York?"  
  
He smiled thinking about Cory, Topanga, and even Eric," Yeah, the best. How about you? You haven't said anything about yourself. All we've talked about are my pathetic problems."  
  
"Your problems aren't pathetic Shawn," Aria said in a more stern voice than she had used the whole time he had talked with her," Dealing with a parent's death has to be hard," then she added softly," Were you close?"  
  
Shawn chuckled," Hardly. You remember I said my mom took off? Well he went to go find her, and I lived with my English teacher for about a year and we were never close before that and certainly not afterwards. But I saw him die. My dad made me so mad sometimes, but I still loved him." Shawn looked away from her again.  
  
"It's probably harder that way, I mean, not having to many memories with your parents," she looked at him again with those concerning eyes," hey, if you'll give me time to put some make-up on and dry my hair, we can go get some lunch. We'll talk some more there, okay?"  
  
He thought it over, he didn't have anything else going on and he really wanted to find more about this girl that had been so kind to him, "Yeah, sure," he threw off the cover she had put over him last night (after she had charmed the taxi driver into helping her carry Shawn upstairs) and glanced down. He was still wearing the clothes he had on last night, and they had the sour smell of alcohol all over them. "Actually.."  
  
She noticed what he was looking at," Oh, don't worry about clothes, I've got some."  
  
He looked at her questioningly," No offense or anything, but I really don't think I could get into that outfit your wearing." Well, actually, I wouldn't mind, he thought glancing at her chest.  
  
Not knowing about his thoughts she continued, "Not mine, my boyfriend's. Actually, ex-boyfriend," she added darkly," and no offense to you, but you should really take a shower cause you smell like way too much tequila." They both laughed.  
  
"Sure, you get ready, I'll take a shower."  
  
"Oh sorry, but the only shampoo I have is pretty girly, vanilla and cream. Oh yeah, let me get my hair dryer out of there first."  
  
* * *  
  
"So where do you want to eat at?" Aria asked Shawn forty-five minutes later. He had on her ex-boyfriend's clothes and she had her make-up on and her hair dried. As she stood next to him, Shawn noticed she was barely half an inch shorter than he was. He did notice how absolutely gorgeous she was though. Her eyes almost always had a sparkle in them. Don't think about her that way, what about Angela? Shawn thought, what about Angela? She dumped you remember? Aria has not flirted with me this whole time, and she is just my friend. Get a grip Hunter.  
  
"I dunno, how about you? Any place you want to go too?"  
  
"Well actually, there is this place I saw the other day. I don't know if you've ever heard of it. It's a burger place. It's called Chubbies."  
  
"Chubbies! Are you kiddin' me? I've got to tell Cory!" Shawn started to jump up and down in his excitement.  
  
Aria simply looked confused," Cory, is he one of your friends?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the best. We used to hang out at a Chubbies all the time during high school. He was really torn up when they turned it into a pirate's place. You'd love his wife too, her name's kind of strange though, Topanga."  
  
"I like that name, it's very original."  
  
Shawn gave her his "are you insane" look," Yeah, okay.let's go to Chubbies. Oh you know what, I don't have any money. Do you wanna stop by my apartment so I can get some?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it," she waved her hand to demonstrate this," I'll pay, you can always pay me back later."  
  
"Oh shit, Cory," Shawn smacked himself in the head," I was suppose to go over to his place yesterday. I bet you he's called, or actually knowing Cory he's probably worried and broken down my door or something."  
  
"Here use my cell phone, I bet Cory will want to spend time with his best friend at his favorite restaurant." She smiled and pulled a black cell phone out of her purse.  
  
Shawn smiled at Aria thinking, how does she do that? How can she know us so well with barely meeting me? He dialed Cory's number and within two rings, Cory had answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Cory's voice sounded nervous.  
  
"Hey, Cor? Its Shawn."  
  
"Oh Shawnie! Where were you? You were supposed to come here yesterday. And then I called your apartment and you never called back! I thought, I don't know, this is New York, that maybe you had been mugged or shot or something!"  
  
Shawn just smiled knowing how much Cory could overreact," Cor, I'm fine. I just had some.issues yesterday," his smile immediately turning into a frown," anyway, guess what."  
  
Cory's instant reaction to Shawn's issues was concern, but he didn't want to bring it up now, they would talk about it later answered," What?"  
  
"Core.New York has." Shawn said with a dramatic pause knowing how Cory must know everything," New York has a.Chubbies!"  
  
"Aaaah!! Chubbie's!" Cory replied with his reminiscing voice, "Where is it?"  
  
Shawn covered the phone, "Aria, where is Chubbie's?"  
  
"On 9th street, pass the Starbucks."  
  
"Its on 9th street, pass the Starbucks," Shawn told Cory.  
  
"Yay, yay, yah! Me and Topanga will see you there in half an hour!!! Bye Shawnie!" and with a final excited "Chubbie's!" Cory hung up the phone.  
  
He clambered into the taxi Aria had gotten them, and they were so off to reminisce at a place Shawn had missed for years. 


	3. Who is that!?

Disclaimer: ABC or Disney owns it, not me (. * Please Review for me!!!*  
  
Chapter 3 Who is that!?  
  
"So Shawn, tell me more about your friends," Aria questioned him when they had found a table at Chubbies. Cory and Topanga hadn't shown up yet.  
  
"Well, Topanga is the reason we moved here. She's smart, and got an internship at a law office here. She also loves shoes," he said with a puzzling look, " and Cory and her have been going out as long as I've know him. And I've known him almost forever." "Wow, that's.rare," said an amazed Aria, "okay, what about you? What job are you going to look for?"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna be a photographer, who writes poetry on the side," Shawn answered.  
  
"You write poetry too?" queried Aria.  
  
"Yeah, wait, what do you mean too?"  
  
"Oh nothing, its just I sometimes like to write poetry. I'm not very good I don't think." Aria said with a downcast look.  
  
"Really, -" Shawn was just going to say, "I need to read some!" when he heard a.  
  
"Shawn Patrick Hunter! Who is that!? What about your girlfriend?" came Cory's loud voice alarming many of the customers. Cory walked toward Shawn and Aria with a scowl worn on his face, along with the scowl on Topanga's . "Cory, don't." Shawn responded feeling his cheeks begin to burn red.  
  
"What Shawn? Don't you tell him don't! Angela is my best friend, and here you are with some blonde tramp, parading around in front of us?" Topanga joined in with her husband.  
  
"Shawn, maybe I better go," Aria said uncomfortably, "You can keep the clothes."  
  
"Clothes! What did you sleep with her too?" Topanga accused angrily.  
  
"Aria, sit down!" came Shawn's annoyed voice," and you two sit too! First of all, no I didn't sleep with her." He sighed, "Cory, I have bad news."  
  
Cory's features softened as he sat down next to his best friend," Shawnie, what's wrong?"  
  
"First of all, Angela broke up with me yesterday, and-wait there's more," he said just in time to keep Cory from interrupting him," She's got a new boyfriend."  
  
"But, that can't happen," Cory whined, " She loves you. Let me call her, I'll fix everything."  
  
"Cory, you can't fix this. She's gone, remember? She left me a year ago and you couldn't do anything about that, and you can't do anything about this either."  
  
Cory simply looked defeated, but Topanga, who was still standing, said," No, that's.no Shawn."  
  
Shawn looked up at her with forlorn eyes," You didn't know anything about it?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Shawn."  
  
"Well, what about her?" Cory glanced at Aria.  
  
Shawn simply smiled at Aria, making her feel much more relaxed. She knew that if she had been Topanga she would have had the exact same reaction, but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt being called a tramp.  
  
"Cory, she's not a tramp. She is the nicest person I've met here." Aria smiled, relieved that Shawn was defending her, "Well, I wasn't feeling very good about myself yesterday after Angela dumped me, so I went out and had more than a few drinks."  
  
"Shawn!" Topanga said shocked," Do you remember the way you were in high school?"  
  
"I do now," Shawn, answered back," Yeah, well, anyway I met Aria in a coffee shop after I got trashed. She saw me drunk, and asked me if I was okay. She tried to get me into a taxi to take me home, but I, well, passed out. So then she let me stay on her couch."  
  
"Oh, then.thank you," Topanga said as she hugged Aria, "I'm sorry for saying that about you, but you know Angela is my best friend, I didn't really mean it. Here move over, let me sit down, my feet are killing me. Try walking in these things for more than five minutes," she pointed to her three-inch high heels.  
  
Cory was still in his somber mood when he ordered his burger, "Shawn, how could she do that to you? I mean it's Angela, she loves you."  
  
"Cor, I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," came the respond, "Topanga, you are going to call her right?"  
  
"Of coarse hun, but you know I haven't talked to Angela in almost four weeks? She probably has a new best friend and everything."  
  
Aria, clearly having no piece of information to add on this subject simply sat there and listened to Topanga and Cory go on about Angela. She glanced at Shawn, who was now staring out the window showing no emotion. Why isn't he more upset, she thought, maybe because he lost it last night? Poor guy.  
  
Shawn noticed her looking at him, and finally spoke," You guys, you wanna see a movie later?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Shawn, I can't. My boss wants me to sit in court with him today," answered Topanga.  
  
"But it's Sunday!"  
  
"I know, but that's when the trial is being held."  
  
"Oh, well how about you Cor?"  
  
"Sorry Shawnie, I can't either. Eric wants me to go with him to a circus tonight. I told him he belongs there, but."  
  
"Cory Matthews, that's horrible!" shouted Topanga playfully, "true, but horrible to say to your brother."  
  
They all laughed, "Wait, Eric Matthews? As in the weather guy for channel 4?" said Aria excitedly.  
  
"Yup, the one who's always wearing a yellow raincoat with a picture of a duck on the back, that's my brother," Cory smiled idly.  
  
"And my roommate," added Shawn.  
  
"Wow, could I meet him?" Aria asked.  
  
"Sure," Cory replied with a smirk," just don't be surprised if he hits on you."  
  
Shawn clearly not liking this comment, but he himself not knowing why, said, "Well I guess it's just you and me tonight then Ari. Any movies you wanna see?"  
  
"I don't really care, but actually there was a new horror movie out that looked pretty cool. If you don't like those kinda movies, we could see something else though."  
  
"Are you crazy? I love horror movies! We have to go see it! Hey Cor, you remember when we got in trouble for having Mr. Feeny watch Morgan, while we watched "I'm Blowing Up Your Head part 6?" That was great."  
  
"Yeah," Cory laughed at the memory.  
  
"Oh, Cory we have to go. I have to be in court in two hours. Come on let's go, and it was nice to meet you Aria, we have to go shoe shopping together soon!" Topanga concluded.  
  
Aria and Shawn were both immensely relieved. Aria was for making new acquaintances in a city where she only knew her ex-boyfriend and Shawn was for his friends liking Aria.  
  
After Cory and Topanga said their goodbyes, Ari and Shawn resumed their conversation.  
  
"They were really nice! Well, after that first part, but I would have done the same thing." Ari conversed.  
  
"Yeah, they're great."  
  
"So Shawn, tell me.anything. About your childhood, who was Mr. Feeny, where'd you grow up, stuff like that. " "Um.we all grew up in Pennsylvania, Cory and Topanga in nice upper middle- class homes, me in the trailer park. Mr. Feeny was a teacher that we've had every single year in our life except for this last year at NYU. My childhood was very.difficult I guess. Cory and I went through a lot together. I have seen him and Topanga go through a lot of break ups, and like Cory does for me I've done for him. He always tries to put me back together with Angela, that's why he was so cold to you earlier, but you'll love him sooner or later. Topanga is great too, but I'd like to have some time with Cory too."  
  
"Jealous much?" he heard her quip, "Not to be rude or anything, trust me I understand how you feel."  
  
"Really? I still don't know really anything about you, tell me about your childhood."  
  
She glanced at her watch, "Oh, what time do you want to see that movie tonight?"  
  
Why won't she tell me anything, Shawn wondered. The only thing she's told me about herself is that she wants to be an investigative reporter and she writes poetry.  
  
"Um.how about seven-thirty? Its only three right now, we have loads of time."  
  
"Yeah, sure that'd be great. Um. so you want to go somewhere else? No offense to you liking this place, but my foot's asleep and I need to walk around awhile."  
  
"Yeah, let's go to.Central Park," Shawn answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, its really beautiful there," Aria said as they started walking out of Chubbie's.  
  
"So what happened between you and your boyfriend?" Shawn inquired, "Did you just fall out of love or what?"  
  
"Well, I was never in love with him, and when he said he loved me I said 'Thank you,' he wasn't too happy,"  
  
"Wait," Shawn said with a confused look," if you weren't in love with him, why did you move with him to New York?"  
  
"Well, I've always wanted to live in New York, and that was my chance. I know that sounds awful to use him like that, but." she gave Shawn a smile.  
  
"Why didn't you love him?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know, if you don't love someone, you just don't love them," she answered turning to look at him, her eyes still had a sparkle, but they where looking far away back into a past she wouldn't tell him about.  
  
Shawn sensed there was something was behind her far away eyes, but decided against pressing for it. They were walking into the park then, admiring the beautiful scenery around them. He watched a couple skate past them, and he wished he were still in love with Angela, like he had been a few years ago.  
  
Ari must have saw his painful expression and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
That snapped Shawn out of his gaze, "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."  
  
"I can tell," she remarked sarcastically. "Shawn," she asked turning toward him touching his arm, " Come on tell me."  
  
Shawn looked into her bright, green eyes. How can she make me do this? He thought, I don't even open up to Cory like this.  
  
"I'm thinking about, you know Angela."  
  
"Shawn, you're gonna be fine, trust me," and with that she drew him into a friendly hug.  
  
"I hope so," he sighed.  
  
She broke away from him," You know what, screw the movie; we need to get you a rebound girl and fast. Let's go to a bar, but."  
  
"But what?" he asked.  
  
"No drinks okay?"  
  
Shawn smiled at how with knowing him one day, the girl was already looking out for him, "Yeah, I don't like myself when I'm drunk anyways."  
  
She looked at him incredulously," Sure, let's go around ten, oh you know what, then we could still hit the movie before, if you want to?"  
  
"Yeah, then here," she took a pen and a small piece of paper out of her purse and scribbled her address on it," Can you pick me up around six- thirty? That would give us an hour to get there and get seats."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. See ya later," Shawn answered.  
  
With a smile and a wave, she left walking towards the exit of the park, and left Shawn feeling a lot better than last night. 


	4. Cory and Topanga

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. ABC or Disney does.  
  
*Bye the Way* Thanks for your reviews!!! Also sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to put what Cory and Topanga were thinking in there.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Cory and Topanga  
  
"Can you believe it?" Topanga asked her husband as they walked into their apartment after Chubbie's.  
  
"I know! The door unlocked the first time we tried this time!" answered Cory happily.  
  
"Cory I meant about Shawn and Angela," said Topanga in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know. Angela and Shawn were so in love," Cory saddened immediately.  
  
"Yeah well, so were my parents, remember?" Topanga contradicted.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Topanga," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly. Topanga kissed him back and then realized she needed to get ready for work and pushed him away. She walked into their bedroom and began changing into her work clothes.  
  
Cory followed her," So do you think Shawn will get back together with her?"  
  
"How can he? Angela is staying in Europe. There," Topanga concluded with her outfit," how do I look?"  
  
"Swamp thing thinks you're beautiful," answered Cory giggling.  
  
Topanga rolled her eyes, "Cory.don't even," but it was too late, Cory was already chasing her around the room.  
  
"Cory," she said laughing, "I can't, I really need to go soon, and I wanted to call Angela."  
  
Cory stood back right away," Sure, go ahead, but you hafta tell me afterwards, Cory knows everything!!" "Of coarse," Topanga answered already punching in the numbers.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Angela, its Topanga."  
  
"Hey girl! What's up? How are you and Cory doin?"  
  
"We're great. How about you? Shawn told us that you broke up with him. Why?"  
  
"Well, I um found someone here, and you know I wanted to stay near my father and all."  
  
"But what about Shawn?"  
  
"I dunno, Shawn was great but it's been so long and then I met Derrick awhile ago and we hit it off, and I'm sorry Topanga."  
  
Topanga sighed, already regretting the answer to her next question, " How serious?"  
  
She heard Angela sigh, "I was gonna call you about being one of my bridesmaids in two months."  
  
Topanga's eyes filled up with tears but she answered reluctantly," You're my best friend, how could I not? I gotta go. Bye Angela."  
  
"Bye Topanga."  
  
After she hung up the phone, Topanga turned back to face her husband. Cory understood by the look she gave him that Angela was gone for good.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cory."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Angela's getting married in two months."  
  
Cory just stared at her in disbelief thinking: "But Shawn deserves to be happy, this has got to be a dream. How do we tell him?" He let Topanga hug him until she absolutely had to go.  
  
After Topanga left Cory sat down on the couch running a hand through his well-known curly hair and sighed. He had no idea how he could fix this, it seemed that Shawn was already over her, but he knew there was no way that could be true. Shawn always kept his feelings hidden until they burst out of him. Cory remembered how Shawn's father had died while Shawn while he was finally telling him about the pain he'd experienced for years. His father, thought Cory, we should take a trip back to Philadelphia. Road trip here we come! Cory looked down at his watch; it was five-thirty. I have to pick up Eric at six, Cory remembered, better get over there, I can talk to Shawn about the road trip! And with that Cory Mathews was out the door. 


	5. Love, Lust, and Eric

Disclaimer: We've been through this but oh well. They're not mine, they're Disney's.  
  
Chapter 5 Love, Lust, and Eric  
  
"Hey trailer boy, whatcha doin?" Eric Mathews tried to get a conversation going with his roommate, "Angela back in town or something? You look like you're goin out on a date!"  
  
Shawn's cheeks immediately turned red in embarrassment. How was he going to tell Eric that a pretty girl was taking him to a bar to meet a rebound chick? "No Eric, Angela and I broke up."  
  
"So. . . who are you goin out with? "  
  
"I'm not going out with anyone, well I mean I'm just going with a friend to the movies."  
  
"But Cory is going with me to the circus tonight! Oh if he's blowin me off again to be with you I'm gonna be pissed!"  
  
"God Eric, Cory's still goin to the circus with you," where you belong, Shawn added silently to himself as an afterthought.  
  
"So you're going with Pangy! Don't steal my brother's girl!"  
  
"No," Shawn said slightly annoyed now, "I'm going with a girl I met the other day."  
  
"So it is a date! I knew it!"  
  
Then, to Shawn's relief, the buzzer rang, "Shawn, Eric let me in."  
  
"Hurry up Cor, your brother is trying to out-think me."  
  
Cory hurried up the stairs to room B14 and burst through the door, "Shawnie I have good news! We're going on a road trip! Just me, you, and Topanga! And probably Eric."  
  
Shawn looked terribly confused, "Why do you wanna go on a road trip? And when can all of us get time off?"  
  
Cory frowned, making it obvious he hadn't thought of that," Well, I thought. . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Cor, why do you want to go on a road trip?"  
  
Cory gulped," I thought we could go back home, and you could, ya know, go see your dad again."  
  
Shawn, who had never told anyone that his father would actually talk back to him when he was in the cemetery with him, merely looked saddened by this comment," Listen Cor." he was interrupted by Eric.  
  
"Hey Cory, I just need to feed my ducky some crackers, and then we can go alright?"  
  
"Since when do you have a duck?" asked Cory.  
  
Shawn answered this question, " Its just a duck poster. I wouldn't let him have a duck here because of Little Cory." (A/N Little Cory was Shawn's pig.)  
  
"He's got to feed a duck poster? He's getting worse. I think he and Uncle Sammy Sosa are gonna share a cell together."  
  
"Okay, he's full," claimed Eric as he walked out his bedroom," let's go. Later trailer."  
  
"Bye Shawnie, oh yeah, have fun at the movies tonight."  
  
"Bye guys," Shawn answered as they shut the door.  
  
Shawn sat down and watched TV for a little while until he checked his watch, 6:15. I gotta go pick up Aria. I hope I look okay, Shawn thought, wait a minute. I hope I look okay? What the hell Hunter? Shawn knew that he had NEVER thought about if he looked all right. He had just always known it. That was Shawn Hunter. Outwardly self-confident rebel, and inwardly a bundle of emotions mixed together. He dismissed these thoughts as just a side affect of going out on the town and being single for the first time in so long.  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
"That movie was awesome!" Aria said happily as her and Shawn walked out of the movie theater a few hours later.  
  
"Yeah, nothing like some blood and gore before goin out partying," Shawn replied.  
  
"Yeah, so where do you want to go? Which club I mean?"  
  
"I don't know, how bout you? Any ideas?"  
  
"Well there is a club by NYU that would be fun, complete college crowd, and with you being so cute, we could definitely get you another college girl."  
  
Shawn smirked at her calling him cute, "Sounds great, we can walk there."  
  
* * * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, Shawn and Aria were dancing like the crazy college students they were.  
  
"Hey Shawn," Aria half-shouted over the loud music, "You wanna go get some water? I'm kinda thirsty."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Shawn ordered the waters, hardly noticing the attractive dark haired woman he sat next to until Aria gave him a "Shawn wake up" look. He turned around and began talking half-heartedly to her. He just didn't feel anything with the woman, he soon ended the conversation and faced the bar staring into outer space, meanwhile a drunken guy and his buddies where playing it up to Aria.  
  
"Hey sugar, what's your name?" said the stranger.  
  
"Don't call me sugar, what do you think I am? An 1850's whore?" Aria replied testily turning back to the dance floor. She hated it when drunks hit on her, and this guy seemed to have drunk his weight in liquor.  
  
"Oh come on now angel, you know you want me," walking in front of her to make eye contact.  
  
"Oh you figured me out, I want an awful smelling prick!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now you listen to me angel," answered the stranger grabbing Aria hard by the shoulders," I hate being insulted, and I really hate loud- mouthed women!"  
  
"You sexist pig! Let me go!"  
  
"Sugar its not that simple."  
  
"She said let go," Shawn finally came into the conversation.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" he sneered at Shawn.  
  
Shawn looked up at him, he was about five inches taller than him, and way more muscular, but Shawn could have cared less because this jerk was hurting one of his friends," Let her go."  
  
The man dropped Aria's shoulders," Fine, I'll go find someone better anyway," he said and stalked away.  
  
Shawn, who couldn't believe his luck in not getting a fierce beating, was utterly amazed. Aria on the other hand, jumped up and gave him a hug," Thanks Shawn! Your such a great friend."  
  
Shawn looked down at her and smiled," You wanna go back to my place instead?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go. Just on thing though," Aria took her water glass and poured the water all over the rude guy's head. When he turned around furiously, she smiled and waved at him, grabbed Shawn's hand, and ran out of the club.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later Aria and Shawn were laughing and talking in his living room over popcorn. Shawn glanced at the clock: 10:00. Cory and Eric must still be at the circus, thought Shawn, it was a pretty long drive out there.  
  
"I'm sorry if I ruined your night Shawn," Aria said suddenly.  
  
"What?" a dumfounded Shawn replied.  
  
"You know we were suppose to hook you up with someone, and then that drunk guy came over and we left. . ."  
  
"Ari, listen I don't care. I don't need a rebound girl or anything like that. Let's just talk okay? Forget about the drunk."  
  
She instantly brightened again," Okay, thanks again for handling that like you did." And then with an overly dramatic voice she said," my hero!" and fell on top of Shawn tickling him, spilling the bowl of popcorn all over the place.  
  
"Ari, stop it! Quit!" Shawn shouted laughing hard.  
  
She did, and he looked into her sparkling eyes again," Ari, I want to show you something."  
  
With a curious look, Shawn grabbed a blanket, and they were out his door. Moments later they were sitting on the roof staring out at all the commotion below and the quietness of the few stars they could see above.  
  
"Its beautiful," Aria whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I love coming up here at night, when there isn't as much noise. I think and sometimes I write. But its so peaceful up here, getting lost in your own dreams." Shawn said looking at Aria.  
  
She turned toward him and smiled," Seems nice."  
  
"Ari, why won't you tell me about you childhood?" he asked unexpectedly.  
  
She stared into his eyes, obviously yearning to tell him something unknown, but somehow couldn't," Shawn I have to go." She got up and walked toward the door when he abruptly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Ari, please."  
  
She looked into his eyes again, seeming to search through the bottom of his soul, and replied," Let's go inside."  
  
"Okay, here we are," Shawn said when they had gotten back into his apartment, sitting on the couch side by side," you can tell me now."  
  
Aria sighed," Okay, I had a mother, a father, a sister, and a brother. Okay? Can we drop it now?"  
  
"No, Ari, I am your friend. So tell me about your family. Tell me about. . . your father."  
  
Suddenly the twinkle that was usually in Ari's eyes vanished, "My father?"  
  
Shawn, taken back by the coldness of Ari's voice, stuttered," Ari, come on tell me."  
  
She looked him up and down," You really want to know?" Shawn nodded. "Fine, um, my father and I didn't get along very well." Understatement of the century, she added silently to herself.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I don't know, its." she trailed off turning her gaze away from Shawn.  
  
"Ari, I told you about my dad, and I know you can tell me about yours," Shawn smiled kindly at her.  
  
"Its just, I dunno, its like almost everyone in my life I have ever cared about abandoned me, and it started with my father," she started to get a prickly sensation in her throat," we were so close when I was little. I remember I used to wait for him by the door until he came home and then I would run up and give him a big hug and shout 'Daddy's home!' " The tears were steadily flowing down her face now, " Until one day when he didn't come home. He called a week later saying he had run away with someone else, leaving my mom heartbroken. "  
  
"A week later my mom locked herself in the bathroom and took a whole bottle of sleeping pills. I was thirteen. My brother was five and my sister was eleven. My sister had always hated me, but my brother loved me. I couldn't tell him that Mom had taken a nap that she would never wake up from." Ari started sobbing but still continued her story," We moved in with my grandma in Kansas. When my father came back for us two years later, my sister was the only one that went with him. I hated him by then, and my brother couldn't go without me. I remember we got into a huge fight and I ran away, taking my brother Matt with me, for two days. We didn't really have any place to go so we went to my best friend's house. She moved a year later, and I never heard from her again. When Matt and I went home two days later, my father was gone."  
  
" In those two years my dad was away, he called me once. Only one damn time!" she broke down sobbing and Shawn pulled her into his arms embracing her like a true friend, and stroking her hair gently whispering things like, "It's alright." And so on.  
  
They sat like that for a good ten minutes until she got her sobbing under control again, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you Shawn," she looked up to him with big watery eyes," its just I have never been able to trust people since then, and your really the only one I've ever talked to about it." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Then Shawn razed his right hand and brushed away some loose hair that had fallen onto her face. He suddenly realized how close they were to each other. He shut his eyes as she shut her and moved forward kissing her. Softly at first, and then with more passion, plunging his tongue into her mouth, pulling her into him with his hands while hers ran playfully through his hair. Laying there on top of her felt so right to him, he felt as if he needed this, that he was protecting this beautiful creature from pain, and he felt such pleasure as she started kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt exposing his pecs.  
  
Just as they were beginning to go further, Eric walked in. For a moment Eric had the flashback of Jack and Rachel making out, but soon realized that was ridiculous as they were both now in the Peace Corp. Aria was the first to notice Eric, and was plenty embarrassed of a complete stranger walking in on her as she was kissing a guy. She immediately sat up. Shawn stared at her for a second, and then finally noticed Eric.  
  
"Um, hey Eric," Shawn mumbled while buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Trailer, where you been hidin this one?" Eric snickered.  
  
"This one?" Aria inquired, "have there been others?"  
  
"Well him and Angela used to make out all the time on our couch, but she's been gone for awhile now."  
  
"Eric, Angela broke up with me the other day. She's staying in Europe with her father. I guess he had to stay there longer or something," Shawn told him," didn't you notice I was gone all night on Saturday?"  
  
Eric shook his head," I just thought you'd stayed at Cory's really late, oh wait, all night? God Shawn."  
  
"No, it's not like that. I um," Shawn hated having to tell this story over and over again," I got a little drunk, and passed out, so she let me sleep on her couch. Anyways, Eric this is Ari."  
  
Aria stood up and, being Eric, he checked her out, "Damn you Hunter, always beatin me to the hot ones."  
  
Aria smiled nervously but added," I better go, it was nice meeting you Eric," and she walked out the door.  
  
Shawn walked after her," Ari," he called," wait! I, uh, need to talk to you."  
  
She stopped and turned around," What Shawn? You got your rebound girl after all, didn't you?"  
  
Shawn was taken back," Ari, no. I. . . your not a rebound girl. I really like you."  
  
She seemed to dismiss this comment and answered," Shawn you just got out of a really deep relationship, what, yesterday? Your not ready for one yet," she reached up to touch his clean shaven face," and I don't wanna get hurt."  
  
Shawn held her hand against his face," Ari, I'm okay. Come on," he smiled flirtatiously," will you at least go out with me to dinner sometime?"  
  
He looked at her with eyes that made her heart melt but she still held strong," Shawn, you're the only one I've ever told about my dad, it's just, now I'd be too. . . emotionally attached," she finished, now feeling her eyes watering. When they kissed, it had felt right, like no one else had kissed her, but she couldn't get hurt again. Not after what had happened when she was a child.  
  
Shawn sighed and somehow read her mind," Ari, I'm not your father or your mother; I won't abandon you. No matter what, we'll stay friends okay? But you can't tell me that kiss didn't mean anything to you."  
  
She bit her lip thinking it over; Shawn saw confusion clouding over her sparkling eyes that he adored so much. She finally answered," You're sure this isn't too fast right? And I'm not just a rebound girl?"  
  
Shawn nodded," Ari, I know we've only known each other two days, but you're incredible. I mean what other girl that I know wants to go to horror movies and help me pick up girls?"  
  
She laughed, making Shawn's ego say 'Mission accomplished.'  
  
"Yeah well, I'm just weird like that. Shawn. . . I want to go out with you." She smiled then added sarcastically raising her fist," but if you abandon me, I swear to God, I'll kick your cute little ass!"  
  
Sometimes I just love my ass, Shawn thought while chuckling, " Ari, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Bye Shawn," she said as she turned to go, then thought better of it, and turned back around giving Shawn a kiss on the cheek goodbye and went downstairs out into the cool summer night.  
  
Shawn watched her as she went, without knowing that Eric had listened to the whole conversation.  
  
"So Shawn," he said stepping out into the hallway," new girlfriend already? Does she have any friends?"  
  
Shawn just smiled still staring out where she had left," Yeah she does, me."  
  
Eric snickered," No offense, but you're not my type."  
  
Shawn smiled," Thank God. You couldn't get with me anyway."  
  
Eric showed mock offense," I could get with you without even trying Hunter. You just better be glad I'm into girls."  
  
"Think what you want. Come on let's go in, I need to call Topanga," Shawn said already walking towards the phone.  
  
Eric closed the door," Pangy? Why her and not Cory?"  
  
"She called me on her cell phone right before the judge walked in and said she had important news about Angela." Shawn furrowed her eyebrows together wondering what could the "important news" be.  
  
"Hello?" came Cory's voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Hey Cor, can I talk to Topanga? She called me earlier and said she had news about Angela or something," Shawn said nonchalantly.  
  
Cory, on the other hand, paled immediately and answered," Sure one second."  
  
"Shawn?" Topanga said after Cory handed her the phone.  
  
"No, it's Mr. Feeny," he replied sarcastically," anyway Topanga, you said you had news about Angela?"  
  
"Oh yeah, um good news or the bad news?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Good news."  
  
"Well, I, um, get to be a bridesmaid in two months," trying, but failing, to sound happy.  
  
"That's great! For who," then it dawned on him and he instantly felt a pang in his stomach," oh, for Angela," he ran a hand through his hair," she's getting married? How long has she been with this guy? Did she cheat on me this whole time?" he spat angrily.  
  
"Well, apparently she was with him six months after she left, and I'm sorry Shawn."  
  
"And everyone thought I was the cheater," he sighed," Well, I hope she's happy. Bye Topanga." He let her say goodbye and then hung up the phone.  
  
Eric, who had been out of the loop this whole time, asked," What's wrong?"  
  
Shawn smiled pathetically," Angela's getting married in two months."  
  
A/N: Okay sorry if this sucks. I suck at writing "love" scenes (all they did was kiss but.) So anyway I only have a few more chapter to go and it will be finished! Please tell me if you like it or if it really sucks. Flamers okay if you're being honest. 


	6. Knock Knock

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Disney still does. Summary: Almost two months after Shawn and Aria get together and everything is going great until one night.  
  
Chapter 6 Knock Knock  
  
"Hey Eric," Shawn started," could you stay at Cory's tonight? Ari is comin over and we're gonna watch a movie."  
  
"What movie?" Eric asked happily while bouncing on their couch," Rocky and Bullwinkle? I love that movie!"  
  
Shawn stared at him," Uh.no. We're gonna watch a romantic one or something like that. I'm gonna let her pick," Shawn smiled knowing how many Steven Sugal movies Aria had watched with him. He thought it was about time they watched a romance.  
  
Eric scrunched his nose up in disgust," I'll call Cory."  
  
"Hello?" came the answer on the phone.  
  
"Hey Pangers! Whacha doin?"  
  
"Oh hi Eric. I'm just packing, leaving for Europe on Sunday. You know, Angela's getting married in a week and a half," Topanga answered.  
  
"And I wasn't invited to the wedding? Well fine, she's not invited to mine either!"  
  
"Eric," she answered frustrated," you have to actually date someone in order to get married."  
  
Eric thought about this a moment, dismissed it and said bluntly," Shawn's having Ari over tonight so I hafta sleep at your place."  
  
Topanga sighed," Sure but no scary movies okay?"  
  
Eric whined like a five year old who couldn't have the toy he wanted, "Why not?"  
  
"Eric do you remember what happened last time? You had to sleep in with Cory and kicked me out onto the couch. So no scary movies," Topanga finished sternly.  
  
Eric sniggered slyly," I told you that you could stay instead of Cory."  
  
Topanga rolled her eyes inwardly laughing at Eric's strange quirks," I know. No scary movies."  
  
"Fine. Bye," Eric finished hanging up the phone and heading toward the door. When he opened it he came face to face with Aria. She didn't need to call up anymore since Shawn had given her a key.  
  
"Hey Eric," she said brightly.  
  
"Hey Ari, Shawn's kicking me out of the apartment tonight," he pouted.  
  
"All night? I'm not gonna be here all night Shawn! We talked about that. . ." she concluded.  
  
"I know, but I was hoping you'd be here for awhile and I don't want Eric watching the movie with us."  
  
Ari lifted an eyebrow curiously," Oh really? What movie? "  
  
Shawn smiled sheepishly," I was gonna let you pick."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes at the two fairly new lovers. True they had only been together for two months but he knew Shawn was already falling in love with her. Eric saw the look in his eyes every time she was near him. It made him jealous, seeing how great Shawn and Ari's relationship was, not to mention Cory and Topanga's. He was wishing he could find a love like them someday when Shawn out to him.  
  
"Eric? Hello?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Eric shook himself out of his daze," oh right. I'm leaving." He turned to walk out the door and looked back," I know you guys love to go onto the roof and all but it's going to rain tonight."  
  
Ari hugged him," That's my favorite weatherman!" then, somehow she had read Eric's mind, added," don't worry Eric, you're a great guy. You'll find someone."  
  
Something in her eyes convinced Eric it was true and with a final goodbye, he was out the door.  
  
Ari turned back to Shawn standing on her tip toes to look him straight in the eyes," Romance movie? Who are you and where's my Shawn?"  
  
Shawn smiled," I'm right here." Shawn was thinking though, hopefully I won't have to watch the movie for long though and we can get right on to the kisses!  
  
Ari narrowed her eyes in a joking fashion, " Your expecting kisses for this aren't you. . . "  
  
Shawn faked surprise," Ari I am shocked! Shocked!" she put a hand on her hip," fine, but I hate it when you do that."  
  
She blinked innocently," When I do what?"  
  
"Oh you know what you do! When you read people's minds like that."  
  
She smiled secretively," It's a talent. Anyway let's go pick out that romance movie," Shawn groaned, "Don't worry, you'll get your kisses."  
  
About three hours later Shawn and Ari were sitting in the dark watching their movie and snuggling to the sound of the rain pouring outside.  
  
Shawn whispered," I can't believe you're making me watch Titanic. This movie sucks and you know it."  
  
Ari looked appalled, "This is a classic! Fine, it sucks for you but I'm still a girl and some of us need some romance every once and awhile."  
  
"Do you not remember our candle light dinner on the roof last week?"  
  
Ari smiled recalling the memory, "I remember. I hafta admit you're good. Why are you doing all this romantic stuff?"  
  
Shawn said smoothly," Cause I care about you," and kissed her cheek.  
  
"No, cause you're looking for new ways to get kisses."  
  
As if he were answering her question, he leaned in for the kiss. Though as soon as their lips touched there was a knock at the door.  
  
Shawn got up and starting yelling," Eric what are you doing back? You're suppose to be at Cory's tonight!"  
  
Shawn swung the door open to find someone completely opposite to Eric though. He blinked, "Angela?"  
  
The girl before him was indeed Angela, she was soaking wet because of the rain, but still as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Shawn I can't marry Derrick. I think. . . I think I'm still in love with you."  
  
A/N: I know, Cliffhanger. But I'll write the next, and probably last, chapter soon. His first love Angela or his new love Ari? Oh decisions decisions, hence the name of the title. Review for me please! 


	7. Decision Time

Disclaimer: BMW belongs to Disney/ABC  
  
* Last Chapter! I hope you like it. My first fanfic is complete! *  
  
Chapter 7 Decision Time  
  
Shawn blinked bringing in the new information. Okay. . . so here I am watching Titanic with my new girlfriend and here's my old one, he thought, great, just great.  
  
He looked at Angela obviously very confused, "Angela why are you here?"  
  
She sighed," Shawn I'm here because I. . . miss you. And I love you. Don't you love me?"  
  
Rather than answer this question Shawn turned the light on and walked back to Ari who looked up at him expressing no emotion besides surprise.  
  
"Shawn. . . who is that?" Angela asked him although already knowing the answer.  
  
"This is Ari, she's my. . . girlfriend," he finished finally.  
  
Ari swallowed. She knew what she was going to do, it was the right thing. Shawn loved this Angela and no matter how much pain Ari was going to feel, she was going to make Shawn happy. He deserves to be happy, she thought, and I want him to be. He taught me to trust again, and he taught me to love again but. . . I wish he could be happy with me.  
  
Before she had time to say anything, Angela spoke, "Your girlfriend? Oh. . . well do you want to be with her. . . or me?"  
  
Shawn ran his hand through his hair and turned to face Ari, "Ari I. . . "  
  
Ari, strong-willed as she was, knew it was her time to talk, "Shawn," she said softly," I. . . I want you to be happy, and you love Angela. You have known her for years right? You've known me for what? Two months. Shawn, " she said her voice growing stronger," you've taught me to trust people again. If you love her, and I think that you do, than be with her."  
  
She looked up at the ceiling, determined not to cry in front of them, and tried to smile but only succeeded in making her bottom lip tremble miserably," Hey, we'll still be friends right? You promised me that."  
  
Shawn only looked at her. What is she doing, he wondered, is she just going to let me go? Not even fight for me? Just let me go through this process on my own? And then something dawned on him, and he made his decision.  
  
"Angela" he said walking towards her, "I want to be with. . . Ari."  
  
"What?" both Angela and Ari said in unison," why?"  
  
Shawn sighed," Angela. . . I have always wanted a relationship like Cory has with Topanga, and with you I thought I had finally found it. . . until you left. I remember when Topanga was forced, she had to go even though she didn't want to, to move to Pittsburgh. Two weeks later she turned up at Cory's house soaking wet. She had gotten on a bus and ran away from home to be with him. She moved back with an aunt that she didn't like to be with him, but you. . .left me on your own."  
  
"Shawn," Angela answered swiftly," I wanted to be with my dad."  
  
"I know Angela, but you deserted me. And I let you go because I knew that was what you wanted," he turned to face Ari," and that's what Ari was going to do."  
  
Ari smiled, the tears shining in her eyes. Shawn turned back to talk to Angela," Angela I let you go because I thought you would stay true to me and we would be fine in a year, but you found someone else. I mean you're supposed to get married to him in a week and a half, and you didn't even tell me. So Angela. . .I'm sorry but I can't forgive you and I've found someone new who I know won't do that to me."  
  
"Shawn. . . I'm sorry," she glanced at Shawn one last time with a tear-stained face and was out the door back to Europe and her fiancé.  
  
When Angela had gone, Shawn turned back to Ari," Let's go for a walk."  
  
"It's 11:30 at night in New York, and its raining," she said softly," let's go."  
  
They went outside, Angela had obviously taken a cab back to the airport because they didn't meet her in the hall, and began their conversation.  
  
"Shawn," Ari started," where are we going?"  
  
"Let's walk to Cory's," he answered.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes when Ari suddenly stopped. Shawn turned to look at her and she put a hand on his arm," Shawn. . . why didn't you go with her?"  
  
Shawn looked down into her beautiful sparkling green eyes. Even with the limited amount of light, Shawn thought she looked gorgeous, "Ari. . . you are. . . incredible. I have never had as much fun with a girl as I have had with you these couple of months."  
  
She hugged him, burying her face, which was wet with tears, into his shoulder," Shawn. . . I'm sorry."  
  
Whatever Shawn was expecting as an answer, it was certainly not this," For what?"  
  
She looked up at him," For ever doubting you. I thought you were going to leave me."  
  
Shawn smiled," It's okay. I figured out that you were doing exactly what I was when I let Angela go. You wanted me to be happy. You just didn't know I was happy with you."  
  
She wiped away her tears," You're expecting lots of kisses for this aren't you?" she said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Shawn laughed," Definitely," and kissed her softly then asked, " Ari, what does your name mean?"  
  
She smiled," Aria means 'beautiful melody' and my middle name, Amanda, means 'worthy of love.'"  
  
Shawn put his arm around her waist as they started walking again," That sounds about right."  
  
A/N Sorry to those of you who wanted him to go with Angela. Its just in my experience long distant relationships seldom work out, and in this story she was getting married to someone else in a week and a half. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed! And please tell me if you liked the ending or not. Thanks ~ Trinity 


End file.
